Wilt the Vampire
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Wilt was bitten by vampire! He never went back to FDosters till Frankie found him, and kept it a secret. But a familiar face comes back. Who is it? And what does she want with Wilt? OOC Slight WiltOc Really WiltFrankie! Warning: Cursing and somethin' else
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:00 at Fosters. Wilt was walking in the hall, because he was so bored.

"Hey, Wilt" It was Frankie.

"Hey, Frankie" Wilt said.

"Hey, can you run to the store and get some milk?"

"No problem, Frankie" Wilt said. Wilt got his black trench coat and headed in the dark.

He got to the store and got the milk and walked back.

"Are you, Vilt" said a Russian voice. He turned around. There was a girl with long black hair, and a white dress with a red scarf.

"Yeah" Wilt said.

"I heard so much about you" She said. "My name is Javana".

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wilt saw fangs from Javana's mouth. Wilt got out of the woman's grasp and ran.

Out from the woman's back sprouted bat wings and flew over his head. Wilt dropped the bag and ran.

The woman pounced on Wilt's back and he fell to the ground. She bit into his neck and got off.

"See ya soon, Vilt" Javana said. Wilt got back on his feet and felt his neck. Pain came to his teeth. He licked the inside of his mouth. There were fangs. There was a puddle next to him. He looked at the reflection. He had red crimson eyes!

He knew he couldn't go back. Everyone would put a stake through his heart. He knew where he can stay. There was an old abandoned house he can stay in. He realized he couldn't walk 1 hour in the dark. He realized the lady that bit him had wings. He concentrated and out sprouted wings. He flew over to the house. He remembered that was the place where he and Coco met, when they were both abandoned.

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry it was short I had the idea tuck in my head now and it hurts.


	2. Oh NO!

A/N: If you read "Someone's always there" You would know Wilt and Frankie are dating, incase you get confused.

Frankie has been looking around for Wilt for 9 days now. She missed him so much. Then she realized that a long time ago she found Wilt and Coco in an abandoned house.

She hopped on the Fosters bus and drove for an hour. Until she reached her destination. It was a black warehouse that had been abandoned for 30 years. She got off the bus and ran into the warehouse.

She looked above and saw a pair of bat wings wrapped around like a bat would do when it's covering itself.

"Hello?" Frankie said. The creature spreaded its large bat wings to see who interrupted his slumber.

There hanged Wilt. He had his black raven colored trench coat on. His sneakers were off and he had his legs over the rail. His fangs showed, along with his crimson eyes. His once red, white, and blue wristband was now black.

"Wilt?" Frankie said a little scared.

Wilt flew down and landed on his feet

Frankie saw 2 bite marks on the side of his neck. She saw the fangs and his crimson red eyes.

"Why did you run away?" Frankie asked.

He didn't answer.

"Were you bitten by a vampire?" Frankie asked. Wilt just nodded his head.

"Why ain't you talking to me? This is your friend, Frankie" Frankie said.

A tear rolled down Wilt's cheek and onto the ground.

"Look just because you are a vampire doesn't mean we can still be friends" Frankie said.

She looked on the table and saw packets of animal blood on the table, then back at Wilt. It wasn't like him. He was always a cheery optimistic friend, now he looks all Emo.

On the bus...

Bloo snuck up on the bus along with Mac to see what Frankie was up to.

"Why would she to a dump like this?" Bloo said, getting off the bus with Mac.

"Shhh! Keep it down Bloo" Mac whispered. Mac and Bloo peered into the window and saw Frankie and Wilt.

"Eeew! Wilt looks all Emo" Bloo said.

"Bloo, look at his neck" Mac said.

Bloo looked at the 2 fang marks on his neck, then at the fangs in his mouth and eyes.

"Dude, he's a vampire" Bloo said. "No wonder why he was gone. So we don't drive a stake through his heart."

Back in the ware house...

"Wilt, I want you to talk to me" Frankie ordered.

Wilt pulled out a chair and sat at the table hands on the table, head down, as if guilty.

"Talk to me Wilt!" Frankie demanded.

"Shut-up you bitch" Wilt said, but it didn't sound like his voice. It sounded more like the devil.

No wonder why he wouldn't talk to her. Wilt sounded like a demon, even looked like one, and he never swore, even though he's 31, he never ever sweared.

"Gosh, all I hear out of people are demands, well up yours" Wilt said.

Frankie was shocked, and worried. Did the bite change him? It sure changed his attitude and heart.

Bloo and Mac were shocked too.

"I'm sorry Frankie. I really am. I've been going through some changes 9 days ago. A vampire named Javana was the reason why I was bitten. For somewhat reason she knew my name" Wilt said.

"Its okay, Wilt" Frankie said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I promise to keep it a secret. By the way, did you ever bite anyone" Frankie said.

"No" Wilt said. "Then where did you get the blood?" Frankie asked.

"Its animal blood from the butcher shop" Wilt said.

Frankie's cell phone rang.

"Hello" "Alright" "Okay. Bye" Frankie hung up her cell phone. "That was Old Fuzz butt. I gotta go. Hey, don't beat yourself up" Frankie said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the warehouse.

Mac and Bloo quickly ran onto the bus and his under the seats.

Wilt looked out the window, looking at Frankie leave.

"Hello Vilt" Wilt turned around. It was Javana.

"What does she have?" She asked. "What?" Wilt asked.

"On Christmas day you stood under the mistletoe on purpose when she was standing under it too and you kissed her" Javana said.

"Wait, you were watching me" Wilt said.

"And when you 2 went up on the mountains and rented a cabin and you did something up there" Javana said.

"Stalking me!" Wilt said, all shocked. This woman was totally obsessed by him. Like Berry and Bloo, but a lot worst.

"I bit you so you wouldn't be with her anymore and am with me. I love you Wilt. You're everything I'm looking for in a man. You're nice, sweet, emotional, compassionate, and helpful. You're everything a woman's looking for in a man, and I mean everything. You may not know it, but I watch you. Plus, you don't see woman as an item. You see them as human beings. I will be with you" Javana said. She ran to him and kissed him, passionately. He tried to pull away, but couldn't.

It's like as if she was putting on some love spell on him. His mind told him to pull away, but his body told him to do it.

His hands were trying to touch his waist, but he tried to fight it. It's like her lips were putting him in some trance where she controlled his body, but not his mind.

'Fight it, Wilt. Fight it' His mind said.

'No Wilt, don't stop kissing her' His muscles told him.

His muscles gave in and grabbed Javana's waist. She got off his lips and his mind was doing the bidding, while his muscles listened.

"That was a control spell by the way" Javana said. "I better go. Don't want to spoil the night" Javana said. She disappeared in a black mist and disappeared.

Wilt collapsed on his seat, with a neutral face. "Was I just..." Wilt said to himself. He looked outside, it was dark.

"I guess I can take a walk to clear things up" Wilt said. Instead of his usual sneakers, he wore mortal combat boots. He brought an old guitar, with a black wood on it.

He walked outside and into the park. There were a bunch of Goth and Emo kids as they sit around, smoking, writing in journals, and playing black guitars. Wilt sat down on the bench and played a song.

(In my mind he sounds like the singer)

"This is for you Frankie" Wilt said to himself.

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Wilt finished the song. People were putting money in his guitar case.

"Coco?" (Wilt?)

Wilt turned around to come face to face with Coco.

A/N: Ohhh Cliffy, sorry, but its 2:22 in the morning. By the way who can ever guess what song Wilt is singing, I'll give you a cookie.


	3. Coco found out!

Wilt faced Coco, then on the ground and played a couple of songs.

"Cococococococococococococccoo" (What are you doing here?)

Wilt walked away. He had to get out of there fast. The sun was almost up. If he'd didn't go back, he'll burn up.

Wilt ran back to the warehouse Coco hot on his trail.

He made it just in time, and closed the door.

He was about to sprout his wings, when Coco came bashing through the door.

"Cococococococococococ" (What are you doing here? Why did you run away? Why are you looking all Emo?)

Wilt just kept walking. Coco was confused. This wasn't like him.

(A/N: You know what? Fudge it. I'm writing Coco saying words.)

Coco grabbed his arm and dragged it to the door. She opened it and dragged him out.

A burning sensation came to his skin. Smoke rose from his skin. The sun was out.

Wilt got out of Coco's grip and crawled through the door. Coco knew the sun was burning, but didn't know why.

She then looked at his neck and saw the fang marks. She then looked at his mouth, vampire fangs, and red crimson eyes.

'He's a vampire' Coco thought.

"Um Wilt, are you a vampire?" Coco asked. Wilt just nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Coco said.

Wilt just stood there.

Coco thought she should leave and walked out.

Wilt faced the ground, and sprouted his wings. He hanged upside down, and wrapped his wings around himself, to block the cold draft in the air and fell asleep. The back of his trench coat flew down.

Frankie's POV

It was lunch time and Frankie decided to take a trip to the library to study about vampires. Maybe, get used to Wilt being a vampire.

Frankie walked over to the library, considering it was only 3 blocks down.

She walked inside, every subject was in there. She walked up the librarian.

"Excuse me do you have a book about vampires" Frankie asked.

"Yes we do. Follow me" The woman said.

She walked her over to the V section and found the book.

"Here we go. (Blows the dust off the book) "Vampires and their ways" The libraian said, giving her the book.

"Thanks" Frankie said. She sat down at a table and started to read.

'Vampires are giving unique and strange powers. They use them to defend themselves away from people that will drive a stake through their heart. Their powers include Shape-shifting, transportation, levitation, flying, weapons that just appear in their hands, seeing into the future, and a lot more. Vampires hate the sun, cause, they burn up, but some of them are quite lucky and can't get burn sometimes. Once, bitten by a vampire their attitude will change and will be different from the way they were. They will also burn with Holy water, and a wooden cross, but the most important thing you must learn about vampires is...' Frankie stopped reading cause her cell phone rang.

Frankie answered it. It was Coco.

"I saw Wilt. He's a vampire" Coco said.

"I know I saw him yesterday. His attitude has changed" Frankie said.

"Did he bite you?"

"No he didn't. He never bit anyone" Frankie said.

"Did you see those wings" Coco said.

"Coco, I can't talk now, I'm in a library" Frankie said.

"Okay. Bye" Coco said. Frankie rented the book and walked out.

To be comtinued...


	4. Everybody's fool

Frankie stopped by the warehouse to see Wilt. She opened the door.

"Wilt?" Frankie said. She held the book in her hand.

Wilt spread his wings out and yawned. "You realize vampires are nocturnal. I need my –yawn- sleep" Wilt said. He let go of the perch and landed on his feet.

"I got this book at the library. I think you should read it" Frankie said, handing Wilt the book.

"I am a vampire. I know all the trades" Wilt said.

"Do you know you have powers and that you burn in the sun and-"Frankie said?

"I already knew that I would burn if I go out in the sun. Coco dragged me outside and I was smoking' like a hamburger on a grill" Wilt said.

"Coco dragged you outside" Frankie said.

"Yeah! It burns like 100 Hells going through my body" Wilt said.

"Well in the middle of the night, I want you to come out and go to Fosters with me. I'm sure they'll understand" Frankie said.

"Are you kidding? They'll totally drive a stake through my chest" Wilt said. "I can't do it"

"Please do it" Frankie begged. "No" Wilt said.

"What happened to you? You were the man I fell in love with. The one that saved me from making the biggest mistake that made me end my life. The one that always there for me. Now, look at you. All miserable, and stubborn. I'm leaving, now for you to think" Frankie said, leaving in fury.

Wilt closed his eyes and thought. He climbed up and fell asleep.

5 hours later...

Wilt woke up and saw it was night time. He thought he would take a walk. He walked over to the park and sat on the bench.

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about that**

Wilt did change. He felt bad about what he said to Frankie and started to cry.

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame don't you see me**

**You know you got everybody fooled**

Wilt looked in a puddle next to him. Not only has his appearance changed him, but his heart did as well. A monster that had no heart. He stomped on it so he can't see his reflection and walked away.

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws of what you're pretending**

**But I know she**

All those years of niceness wasted. Tears strolled down his eyes.

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

He got on his knees and held his head. He banged his fist so hard on the ground there was a crack in the cement 10 feet long.

**Without the mask where will you hide**

**Can't find yourself lost in you're lies.**

That's what he was, a monster. Goth kids looked at him as insane, until he showed him his fangs. The kids got scared and ran.

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And I don't love you any more**

Wilt grabbed a hold of his neck and started to squeeze. He let go and put his hand on the ground.

**It never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And some how yo got everybody fooled.**

Wilt put his hand on his head as the coat waved in the wind.

**It never was and never will be you don't know how you betrayed me and some how your Everybody's fool**

**(End of song)**

"I'm a monster. I changed my outlook on life. I was happy before. Great friends, the perfect girlfriend, and a great life, but all that's gone, now. Its a complete ruin" Wilt said, as tears ran down his eyes.

To be Continued...


	5. Bring me to Life

Frankie walked up the driveway.

"Hi, are you Frankie?" Frankie turned around and saw Javana.

"Yes I am. Why?" Frankie said. Javana's eyes turn black.

Black mist came out of no where and wrapped around Frankie's wrists, ankles, waist, and mouth.

"You're coming with me" Javana said. They both disappeared in black mist.

Wilt flew over to Fosters. Maybe Frankie's right, their all friends, they'll understand.

Wilt landed at the front door and his wings were back in his back. He opened the door.

All the friends in the foyer were around Bloo.

"Wilt is a vampire" Bloo said. A lot of the friends didn't believe him and laughed.

Once, he closed the door, everyone heard the click of the door to see what it was.

"Hello" Wilt said, nervously. Everyone stared at him, mostly at the fangs, and the bite on his neck.

"Their probably fake" Goo said. "No their real" Wilt said, opening his mouth so she can see. She tapped them.

"OMFG! Their real" Goo said.

Everyone gasped.

"Don't worry, I ain't going to bite you. I never bitten a single neck" Wilt said.

"Then how did you eat" Goo asked.

"Animal blood from the butcher shop, but that's not what I'm here for. Have you guys seen Frankie?" Wilt asked.

"She hadn't come back yet" Mac said.

"What!?!? Javana" Wilt said, thinking it was probably Javana.

"Who?" Bloo asked.

"I'll look for her" Wilt said, sprouting his wings out and flew away.

Everyone stood there dumb founded with their jaws on the floor.

"You were right, Bloo" Dancey said.

Around town...

Wilt had been flying for hours, finding Frankie. It was 10 minutes till sunrise, so he flew back to the warehouse.

He picked up the book off the ground and flipped through it.

Just then a black fog appeared in front of him, a screen appeared on the mist and there stood Javana.

"Hello Wilt, so nice to see you" Javana said.

"Javana, where's Frankie?" Wilt said, angrily.

"Right here" Javana said. The screen moved to Frankie tied up on a wall with blood all over her.

"Did you bite her" Wilt asked, concerned.

"No, but I will kill her" Javana said.

"No you won't" Wilt said.

"Come over to my place and we'll negotiate" Javana said.

"Your love for me for Frankie life, it's at the haunted house on Tenth Street. You got 3 days" The cloud disappeared.

Wilt looked through the book, Frankie gave to him.

If he were to meet Javana, he better be prepared.

"The weapon spell, this spell allows weapons to appear out of nowhere. Just concentrate on the weapon of your choice"

Wilt thought of a katana and a purple mist came around his hand and out came a katana.

Wilt slashed it for a little bit and put it down.

He had been studying the spells for a long time and training for this.

It was time. Time for him to get Frankie back.

He put his black trench coat, and black boots. He took the katana and put on a strap and over his shoulder. He also wore something a little different. It was black pants with little belts around his legs, and a male black tank-top.

It was nighttime and ran because it was only a couple miles.

Meanwhile

Frankie was strapped up to the wall, beaten almost to death. She thought of Wilt. He was coming to her rescue. Something possessed her to sing.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I become so numb without a soul my sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there bring it back home**

Wilt kept on running; something possessed him to sing too. Visions of Frankie of her tied up, singing with him.

Wilt: **Wake me up**

**Frankie: Wake me up inside**

**Wilt: I can't wake up**

**Frankie: Wake me up inside**

**Wilt: Save me**

**Frankie: call my name and save me from the dark**

**Wilt: Wake me up**

**Frankie: bid my blood to run**

**Wilt: I can't wake up**

**Frankie: before I come undone**

**Wilt: Save me**

**Frankie: Save me from nothing I become**

Frankie hung there. A vision of Wilt running in her mind. She remember the day they kissed under the mistletoe.

**Frankie: Now that I know that I'm without You can't leave me. Breathe into me and make me real bring me to life**

**(Back to Wilt)**

**Wilt: Wake me up**

**Frankie: Wakke me up inside**

**Wilt: I can't wake up**

**Frankie: Wake me up inside**

**Wilt: Save me**

**Frankie: call my name and save me from the dark**

**Wilt: Wake me up**

**Frankie: bid my blood to run**

**Wilt: I can't wake up**

**Frankie: Before I become undone**

**Wilt: Save me**

**Frankie: Same me from the nothing I become**

**Back to Frankie:**

**Frankie: Bring me to life**

**Wilt: I've been a lie, there's nothing inside**

**Frankie: Bring me to life**

**Frankie: Frozen inside with out your touch, without your love, darling, only you are the life among the dead**

**Back to Wilt...**

**Wilt**: **all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**Frankie: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything**

**Wilt: without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**

**Frankie: Bring me to life**

**Wilt: Wake me up**

**Frankie: Wakke me up inside**

**Wilt: I can't wake up**

**Frankie: Wake me up inside**

**Wilt: Save me**

**Frankie: call my name and save me from the dark**

**Wilt: Wake me up**

**Frankie: bid my blood to run**

**Wilt: I can't wake up**

**Frankie: Before I become undone**

**Wilt: Save me**

**Frankie: Same me from the nothing I become**

**Frankie: Bring me to life**

**Wilt: I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside**

**Frankie: Bring me to life**

**(Song ends)**

Wilt kept running. "I'll save you Frankie. No matter what it takes"

To be Continued...


	6. My Happy Ending

Wilt ran and ran till he reached his destination. The haunted house was once owned by a couple who were murdered. It gave that 1800 century look. He walked inside.

The room was dark and pitched black.

"Over here Wilt" It sounded like it was coming from the left. Thanks, to his ability to see in the dark, he knew where he was going.

He took out his katana, just incase. He walked into the room, to see Javana, and Frankie chained up.

"Let her go, Javana" Wilt said.

"I will, on one condition" Javana said.

"Anything for Frankie" Wilt said.

"I want you to break up with her and love me" Javana said.

Wilt thought about it. "Okay I will" Wilt said.

"Good" Javana said. She snapped her fingers and the mist let Frankie go. "Now, come here Javana" Wilt said, motioning his finger for her to come closer.

Javana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, passionately. Frankie looked at Wilt. Wilt winked at Frankie.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a knife and jabbed Javana in her back, and she passed out on the floor.

Wilt grabbed his katana, put it over his shoulder and ran to Frankie.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I did-"Wilt was interrupted by Frankie giving him a kiss on the lips.

"It's okay. You saved me" Frankie said. Wilt pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

"Well, well, well" They turned around to see Javana alive.

"But-"Wilt said. "You stabbed me in the back, not the heart.

A katana showed up in Javana's hand. Wilt got his katana out and a showdown started.

Wilt slashed at Javana, but she dodged. She teleported, in back of him and stabbed him in the back. Wilt passed out on the floor.

"No!" Frankie screamed. She ran over to Wilt's lifeless body and bent down, Not caring if she got blood on her clothes. She picked up his head and cradled it in her arms. Javana disappeared with a sympathetic look on her face. Frankie cried and cried.

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  


Frankie couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend dead. She cried, burying her head in his fur.

**  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

_**[Chorus:**_**  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  


Memories flew in Frankie's mind. All the times they went out on simple dates, like getting coffee, or walking in the park. He always listened to her.

**  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

_**[Chorus**_****

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_**[Chorus x2**_****

_**[x2**_**  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Wilt's eyes opened up, seeing Frankie crying. His wound healed up and the pain was gone.

"I love you, Wilt" Frankie said, eyes still closed, crying.

"I love you, Frankie" Wilt said. Frankie opened her eyes, to see Wilt alive.

"She didn't stab me in the heart so I'm fine" Wilt said, putting his hand on her cheek.

Frankie kissed him and stood back up, to let Wilt get up as well. Wilt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and let go.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Wilt said, with his smile, fangs showing.

They walked out the door, only to realize that there is only 10 minutes to get back to the warehouse.

"Don't worry, Frankie. I told the friends at Fosters. They didn't care, but were totally shocked" Wilt said.

Frankie smiled.

"Grab a hold of me" Wilt said. Frankie did as she was told. Wilt and Frankie soon vanished in black mist.

They soon landed in the doorway of Fosters. Wilt opened the door for Frankie and she walked in. Wilt walked in there too.

All the friends were asleep.

"I'll sleep in the basement, where it's dark" Wilt said.

"Good idea" Frankie said. Wilt gave Frankie a kiss on the forehead and walked over to the basement door. He got in the darkness and found a beam he can hang on. He hung himself like a bat and wrapped his bat like wings around himself.

2 hours later...

Wilt heard tapping and woke up. Eduardo was there, staring at him.

"Hola Senior vampire Wilt" Eduardo said. Wilt was scared and fell head first on the floor.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us that you were a vampire? Who bit you? Did you ever bite anyone?" Eduardo said.

"I'll answer them all in order. 1: I was afraid you guys would kill me, 2: A vampire named Javana, and 3: No. I never bit anyone" Wilt said. "Now can I please go back to sleep."

"But, its daytime" Eduardo said.

"Exactly. Vampires sleep in the day and wake up at night. If we even get in the daylight we burn up" Wilt said, getting back up on his perch.

"Oh, okay. See ya, and good night, I mean good morning" Ed said, leaving.

Wilt wrapped himself up and fell asleep, again.

Ed walked back up. "Hey senior Bloo, I found Wilt in the basement"

"Good, now we wait till midnight, when Wilt wakes up" Bloo said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"So we can kill him, by driving a stake through his heart" Bloo said.

"But, he never bitten a neck" Ed said.

"But, think about it. We'll be famous, and have a lot of babes, and money" Bloo said.

Just then in a bolt of lightning come out Javana.

"Don't dare kill him. If you do I'll tare your brains out and sell them to zombies on EBay" Javana said.

"Who are you?" Bloo said.

"My name is Javana and you lay a single hand on Wilt and I will end you" She then disappeared.

"Wow!" Bloo said.

To be continued...


End file.
